


The Uchiha Bride

by bluedemon92



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Revenge, Romance, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92
Summary: When Naruto is sick, his grandfather reads him a book passed down through generation. A story of love and adventure and of beautiful men with long flowing hair.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I might have mentioned earlier on my tumblr page that I would be working on a Princess Bride/Naruto fushion...and guess WHAT!? I DID IT! So bouckle your seat belts boys and girls, you're about to read something that might interest you! I'll give none of the chracters away , but some of them you will figure out right away...The Danzo in this story will be younger than in the anime/manga. So picture young Danzo from the flashbacks rather than old feeble one.
> 
> I've also taken several other liberties…that you will see soon enough.

Somedays being a mother to a son as rambunctious as Naruto Uzumaki could be taxing. The boy was exactly like his mother and sometimes the woman groaned about this little fact. He might had inherited most of his father's looks, but that loud, prankster spirit was just like Kushina. And when he got sick...boy was he stubborn. He hated being cooped up all day. He would have much rather been able to enjoy the outdoors and play with his friends. Today he was stuck inside his room.

Kushina opened the door and offered her son a small smile The poor boy had been sick all week. He seemed well enough to idly play his video game from his bed. When he noticed her, he set the controller down and offered her a small wave.

"Hi, Mom." The blonde murmured and the woman approached his bed, brows furrowing slightly in concern. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his forehead.

"Hey honey, you feeling any better? " She asked and Naruto shrugged.

" A little bit." He conceded and Kushina offered him a small smile, gray eyes sparkling.

"Guess what?" She asked as she turned the television off.

"What?"

"Your grandpa is here." Kushina beamed.

Oh. Grandpa Sarutobi…

Naruto nearly groaned. He loved his grandpa…he really did…but sometimes the man could be a little…over the top maybe? Always with the dramatic speeches about honor and companionship and the cheek pinching…anything but that.

" _Mom_ ," Naruto groaned "Can't you tell him I'm sick?" The boy pleaded and Kushina snorted.

"That's why he's here. Your father is going to be home tomorrowfrom his trip and we both thought it would be a good opportunity for you and your grandpa to bond." Kushina snorted and flicked her son's nose. Naruto scowled slightly and shot her an annoyed stare.

"But ma, he'll pinch my cheek. I hate that." He uttered and Kushina hummed, lips curved into a small smile.

Heyyyy! How's the sickie? Heh?" Grandpa Sarutobi reached forward and pinched Naruto's cheek and the boy shot his mother an accusing stare while Kushina only grinned. She stood from the bed and saluted lazily.

"I'll leave you to it." She stated and headed out of the room, lightly closing the door behind her while shooting Naruto a look that promised a world of pain if he misbehaved. Grandpa Sarutobi did not seem to notice as he offered the boy a fond smile.

"I brought you a present." He began.

"A present?" Naruto blinked in interest and leaned forward. "What is it?" He asked as Grandpa Sarutobi handed the blonde a wrapped item.

"Open and see." He prompted and Naruto wasted no time in ripping the paper away. He was met with a small dark red book with golden gilded lettering. Naruto's heart sank.

 _"_ A book?" He glanced up trying to hide his disappointment. Grandpa Sarutobi chuckled and nodded.

"Of course. When I was your age, television was called books. And  _this_  is a special book _._ It was the book my father used to read to me when I was sick, and I used to read it to your father, and today, I'm gonna read it to  _you_." He took the book and leaned back in the seat by Naruto's bed. Naruto fiddled with his blanket for a moment before looking at the man.

"Does it got anything good in it?"

"Like what?" Grandpa Sarutobi asked in interest.

"I dunno, sports?" Naruto shrugged and Grandpa Sarutobi waved a weathered hand.

"Are you kidding? It has loads of sports! All the sports you can think of! Sword flights, torture, revenge, giants, monsters, chases, escapes, True Love, miracles..." He fixed the boy with a long stare, holding the book close and Naruto sighed. He really didn't have much of a choice.

"I guess that sounds okay...I'll try and stay awake." He leaned back against his pillows and Grandpa Sarutobi snorted with a small shake of his head.

Oh. Well  _thank_  you very much. Very nice of you. Your vote of confidence is overwhelming. Ahh... let's see..." Grandpa Sarutobi opened the first page and cleared his throat. "The Uchiha Bride, by J. Iraiya..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold Text is speech and action outside story
> 
> Italic Text is reading from story
> 
> This is taken from both the book and movie as well as with my own twists

_"Chapter One. Once upon a time there lived a young man named Itachi. Itachi was raised on a small farm in the country of Fire with his younger brother Sasuke. The year Itachi was born, the most beautiful person in the world was a boy named Haku. He had eyes like chocolate and hair that cascaded. He worked for a man named Zabuza and together they battled enemies like a well oiled machine. Sadly, life as a warrior usually meant that early death was a given. And Haku's beauty was cut short the day he died to protect his master. When Itachi was seven, the most beautiful person in the world was a woman named Kurenai…."_ **Naruto zoned out for a moment as Grandpa Sarutobi droned on about beautiful men and women and their untimely ends.**

_"… By eighteen, Itachi Uchiha was the eighth most beautiful person in the world. But he had no time to think of such trivial things. Itachi's favorite pastimes were riding his horse and tormenting the farm boy that worked there. His name was Shisui, but Itachi never called him that." **Grandpa Sarutobi offered Naruto a slow grin.**_

**"Isn't that a wonderful way to start a story?" He asked and Naruto sighed.**

**"Yeah…great." He relented**

_"Nothing gave Itachi Uchiha as much pleasure as ordering Shisui around."_

Itachi usually was not someone to order someone about. He was reserved and quiet. A brilliant mind who for some reason, gained pleasure in giving the Farm Boy orders. Itachi briskly approached Shisui, Sasuke following close behind. The elder Uchiha stood before Shisui, hair flowing in the light breeze as he held out the saddle in his hand to the Farm Boy. Shisui gently took it, fingers lightly brushing over Itachi's.

"Farm Boy, polish my horse's saddle. I want to see my face shining in it by morning." Itachi cocked his head slightly, lips curving into a slight smirk as he heard Sasuke snigger behind him.

"As you wish." Shisui replied, inclining his head to the Uchiha. Itachi turned on his heel and with Sasuke at his side, they moved away from the Farm Boy.

_"'As you wish' was all Shisui ever said to him."_

It was raining when Itachi approached the farm boy again. He watched as the Farm Boy moved through the mud. The water slid down the young man's jaw, his skin glistening with water. His shirt clung to his chest and he looked up as Itachi set the buckets he was holding down.

"Farm Boy, fill these with water…" Itachi hesitated for a long moment as Shisui met his gaze. "Please." He murmured and Shisui nodded.

"As you wish." He accepted the soft spoken order with ease.

Itachi walked away from the Farm boy, wondering why his stomach felt so fluttery. It had been happening quite recently. Earlier in the week, Itachi, Sasuke and the Farm Boy had gone to the village for grain. There were several young women in the village and it seemed that all they could focus on was Shisui. There eyes followed his every movement and if Itachi were a lesser person he would have voiced his annoyance. Instead he silently fumed and ignored the stares he himself was receiving from the Baker's son and the boy who delivered the milk. He had no time to notice them as he was too busy trying to get the sight of those girls staring at his Farm Boy out of his mind. Even at night when he slept, those girls were watching the Farm Boy!

Now as he walked away, he hesitated. His brows furrowed slightly and he looked back over his shoulder to catch the Farm Boy staring at him, dark eyes intense and endless. Itachi could not breathe. He could not look away either.

_"That day Itachi was amazed to discover that when Shisui was saying 'As you wish', what he meant was, 'I love you.' And even more amazing was the day he realized he loved him back."_

Shisui entered them small farm house as Itachi cut the carrots. The Uchiha glanced over his shoulder at the older man, suddenly wishing to have something...anything to say to him. Sasuke was helping cut the potatoes, muttering to himself as he eyed the freshly picked tomatoes that Itachi was waiting to ripen. Shisui set the firewood down the turned to leave.

"Farm Boy!" Itachi cried out and the man paused and turned in the doorway. Itachi glanced around for a quick moment. "Fetch me that pitcher." He instructed. Slowly, Shisui walked forward until he was standing close to Itachi. He reached just over Itachi's head and took the pitcher into his hand.

"As you wish." The Farm Boy whispered, eyes never leaving Itachi. Itachi stared and slowly took the pitcher, hands trembling slightly. His fingers brushed over the Farm Boy's. He could feel Sasuke's eyes on them, but all Itachi could focus on were Shisui's sparkling dark eyes. He leaned closer as Shisui did and Sasuke yelped as he watched Itachi's lips press again Shisui's in a tender-

**"Hold it, hold it!" Naruto cut his grandfather off, who lowered the book. "** **What is this? Are you kidding me? Where are the sports? _._ Is this some kind of pervy kissing book?" Naruto's face scrunched up and he looked exactly like his mother. Grandpa Sarutobi sighed wearily. **

**"Wait, just wait." He held out a hand towards the boy and Naruto flopped back on the bed.**

**"Well, when does it get good?"**

**"Keep your pants on, let me read."**

...Itachi's lips press against Shisui's in a tender kiss...and like stars aligning, the rest was history.

The next few months were bliss. The three managed well in their small farm, but Shisui hoped to marry Itachi one day. He could do better for Itachi and for Sasuke who was reaching those sullen teenage years and often would go out of his way to pick fights with Itachi. Shisui never wished to intrude, but there were times where he wondered if Sasuke's pain would overtake the love he had always felt for his brother in the past. Finally, it reached a head when one evening, Sasuke screamed that it was Itachi's fault their mother and father were dead. Shisui moved between the brothers and ushered Sasuke into another room. Itachi avoided speaking to him after that.

 _"Shisui had no money for marriage, so he packed his few belongings and left the farm to seek his fortune across the sea towards the village of the Mist. And Sasuke was quick to join him, wishing to gain his own name without his brother's shadow."_ Itachi loathed to see both his brother and lover leave him. He could not simply drop everything and follow. He had the farm to take care of and the horses to tend to. But to lose both his brother and Shisui at the same time, left Itachi deeply hurt. The worst part being that Sasuke had not told Itachi until the very last minute, and Shisui had supported him. Shisui knew that Sasuke needed to make his own path. Sasuke needed to become a man.

_"It was a very emotional time for Itachi."_

**"I don't believe this!"**

**"Beleive it."**

The sun was just setting over the treetops as Sasuke finished packing. It seemed that all Sasuke had done on the last couple of months was try to pick fights with Itachi. For years it had always just been them…and then Shisui became involved… Itachi was brilliant. He had been their parent's favorite... and now he had Shisui...well he had Shisui. Now they would leave to gain their fortune and Sasuke would be able to take care of Itachi as Itachi had done for him for years. Itachi watched as Sasuke hefted his bag over his shoulder. The boy barely spared Itachi a passing glance as he trotted over to his own horse. Itachi looked towards Shisui, who smiled tenderly at him. Shisui wrapped his arms around the Uchiha and pulled him close. Itachi buried his face into Shisui's shoulder.

"I fear I will never see you again." Itachi murmured, trying to hide the hurt he felt at Sasuke's dismissal. After their parent's had died years ago it had only ever been the two of them. Shisui had been hired as a helping hand, but eventually things had changed between them. Be it jealousy or pride, Sasuke could no longer handle the shadow Itachi cast. Itachi needed to step aside. Itachi only wanted to protect his brother. He only wanted to help him.

"Of course you will see us again." Shisui's voice was light with amusement.

"But what if something happens to you?" Itachi questioned. All these horrible scenarios ran through his head. Sasuke getting sick. Shisui dying...

"Itachi-" Shisui began and Itachi began to ramble. He had been unhappy when Shisui had first mentioned leaving...and then stated he was taking Sasuke with him as well.

"There is so much danger out there…and you both could be lost."

"We will be safe." Shisui murmured and glanced to Sasuke, who had his arms crossed in front of his chest. He looked back to Itachi and gathered his hands in his own, pressing his lips against them.

"Hear this now: I will  _always_  come for you." He whispered only so Itachi could hear. Itachi's brows furrowed.

"But how can you be sure?" Itachi's voice was too soft and the older man cupped his cheek.

"This is True Love. You think this happens every day?" Shisui grinned his crooked grin and Itachi's heart fluttered.

"And Sasuke? You will keep him safe?" He prompted and the other man laughed. Sasuke scowled at the mention of his name and turned his attention to his horse. Shisui bumped his forehead against Itachi's fondly.

"I swear to you, he shall be safe." He moved forward and kissed Itachi again. As they mounted their horses, Itachi called out once more.

"Goodbye, Otouto! Be safe!" Itachi's normally reserved voice rang out with hope, but Sasuke did not turn to look at his brother, ignoring the disapproving glare Shisui was shooting him. Itachi watched with a heavy heart as the horses departed the field and disappeared over the horizon.

Sasuke never said goodbye.

_"Shisui never reached his destination. His ship was attacked by the Dread Pirate Madara, who never left captives alive. When Itachi got the news that Shisui and Sasuke were murdered,-"_

**"Murdered by pirates is good…."**  Naruto began and Grandpa Sarutobi waved him off.

 _"He went into his room and shut the door, and for days he neither slept nor ate."_  It is funny how tragedy can bring beauty. How a flower blooms within a hail storm. With this tragedy, Itachi's beauty did blossom and within a week, Itachi became the most beautiful person in the world. And one of the saddest.

"I will never love again."

He never did.


	3. Chapter 3

The moment Itachi was told about Sasuke and Shisui's death would forever haunt him. He had been at the river, filling buckets with water when he heard the gallop of horses approach. Itachi set down his bucket and looked up as the first horse crested over the hill. A silver haired man sat upon it and when he spotted Itachi he halted the horse and the men behind him did the same.

"OI!" The man called out. "You! Are you Itachi!" He shouted, leaping from his horse and walking towards the Uchiha who brushed sweaty bangs from his face.

"Yes?" Itachi questioned. The silver haired man pulled an envelope from his sleeve and held it out.

"This came for you." Itachi reached forward and took the note from the loud man. Once Itachi had it, the man turned on his heel to address his men.

"Come asses. We ride!"

Itachi did not spare them a glance as he opened the letter in excitement. It had to be another letter from Shisui…but the hand writing was different…perhaps Sasuke had finally written to him! He tore the envelope away and opened the note, lips curving into a small hopeful smile.

The note slipped from numb fingers and tumbled through the air, gracefully drifting side to side before coming to a stop on the rocks at Itachi's feet. The words hastily written across the paper stared back accusingly. He should not have let them go. He should have stopped them...

Dead.

His brother...his little brother was dead...and Shisui...his sweet love was gone. There was no pain like it. Itachi's heart died that day.

_"Five years later, the main square of Florin City was filled as never before to hear the announcement of the great Prince's bride-to-be."_

**"Isn't it husband?" Naruto suddenly spoke up and Grandpa Sarutobi started.**

**"What?"**

**"Husband. Itachi ain't a chick." Naruto quickly prompted. Sarutobi sighed softly.**

**"Now don't be throwing around such judgement." He said sadly and Naruto stared.**

**"I didn't-" The boy began desperately.**

**"Didn't your father always teach you to be accepting of people?" Grandpa Sarutobi cut the blonde off and Naruto gaped.**

**"Yes, but-"**

**"Shame on you. Now hush." Grandpa Sarutobi looked back at the book.**

**"But-"**

**"Hush."**

**"...Fine."**

Murmured voices were heard through the square. Above them stood a severe looking man wearing a lavish overcoat. He silently watched the bustling crowd, dark eyes moving around from person to person. Finally, he stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"My people," The prince's voice cut easily through the noise and the crowd quickly quieted down. The prince slowly smiled. "A month from now, our country will have its 500th anniversary. On that sundown, I shall marry a man who was once a commoner like yourselves. But perhaps you will not find him common now. Would you like to meet him?

"Yes!" The crowd shouted back.

"My people, I would like to introduce you to the Prince Itachi." The Prince held out his hand and heads turned as the large palace doors opened and a silhouette stepped from the shadows. A young man stepped out. He was dressed in an intricate long white cloak that flowed behind him. Long dark hair spilled down the man's back and a crown rested upon his head.

_"Itachi's emptiness consumed him. Although the law of the land gave the Prince the right to choose his bride, he did not love him."_

Itachi looked at the crowd, noting the stares he was receiving. He looked around silently, face showing no hint of emotion. His eyes traveled up past the crowd and to the balcony where his fiancé stood. Their eyes met and the crown Prince smiled at Itachi. The smile did not reach his eyes, which remained disconnected and cold.

Itachi's fiancé was an avid hunter. He lived for the thrill of the chase. Nothing pleased the Prince more than an afternoon tracking down a pray. There was no other hunter in all the land...and perhaps in the world that could hunt like the Prince could. When he set his sights upon a target, there was no hope for escape. His eyes had eventually set on Itachi. The Prince knew he could have no heirs after a hunting accident years before, but that did not mean he could not marry. The Prince wanted to marry someone beautiful. Someone who would turn heads and make people impressed with his ability to get someone so flawless. So one day, he set out his right hand man to find that particular someone. Male or female, it did not matter. Then Itachi was found. He was not approached straight away. Instead the Prince was alerted of the beautiful man's existence and of course the Prince had to see for himself.

The young man had been on his farm, tending to his horse when the Prince and his entourage approached. Itachi's hair was ragged and his hands dirty, but the Prince was instantly mesmerized by Itachi's beauty. All that he needed was a good cleaning. The conversation had not gone over too well. The prince had stated his intention without preamble and Itachi had stared at him in detached bewilderment.

"But I do not love you." Were his first words and the Prince nearly scoffed at this.

"Who said anything about love." He replied and Itachi shook his head.

"I do not want to."

"Your Prince commands it." The Prince retorted coldly and at this the first sparks of emotion entered Itachi's dark eyes.

"You can't simply force yourself upon people." Itachi argued and the Prince barked out a cruel laugh before lazily glancing around the farm. His lip curled in disgust.

"You will find, my dear that I very much can. Now come. You have no means on income, your farm is in a state of decay and your precious animals are surely suffering in this condition." The Prince was quick to argue and Itachi looked around his farm. With only him there, it left him with a heavy workload and his income had drastically reduced. He knew he could not live like this and honestly, he didn't even care. Let whatever happens happen. Even if that meant his death. But the livestock...his horses...surely they need not suffer starvation. All the work that Shisui and Sasuke had put into raising them would all be for nothing. There was noting for Itachi here anymore. He wanted nothing from life.

But it did not matter. Nothing really mattered to Itachi anymore. He closed his eyes, feeling the Prince staring at him. Could he do this? Marry someone when his heart belonged to another? Finally, Itachi opened his eyes and looked to the Prince who was still watching him expectantly.

"I will never love you." He warned the elder who looked unconcerned with this.

"That's fine." The Prince shrugged, holding out his hand to Itachi. Itachi slowly...reluctantly reached forward and rested his hand upon the Prince's. The Prince smiled. The Prince had spotted Itachi as his newest prey and he hunted him down.

Itachi's heart did not matter.

Not anymore.

The Prince Danzo always got what he wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Despite Danzo's reassurance that Itachi would grow to love him, the only joy the young man found was in his daily ride."_

The horse's hooves beat against the dirt as she raced through the fields. Itachi held onto her as she moved, watching the tress pass by with mild interest. He did not doubt that he would lose his freedom to simply ride in freedom once he and the Prince Danzo were married. Itachi would take anytime he had in the meantime. He loved being outdoors. The sunshine seemed to make everything seem okay in the world. Out here, Itachi could pretend even for a little while that he was free.

The horse passed by the tree line and entered the forest, Itachi coaxing her to keep moving. He hooves crunches through fallen leaves and Itachi closed his eyes, enjoying the serenity. He kept moving further into the forest, soon approaching the sea's edge. Up ahead was a boat, docked against the land.

Three men stood on shore. Itachi's horse slowed down as they approached. The man in front was on the shorter side with wild auburn hair and sleepy dark eyes. A giant stood at his side with blue tinged skin and gilled cheeks. On the man's other side stood a tall silver haired man wearing a mask over the lower half of his face. The red haired man stepped forward, a kindly smile on his face. Itachi halted his horse.

"A word if you please, my boy. We are but poor, lost circus performers. Is there a village or an inn nearby?" The man indicated to him companions who waved awkwardly at the Uchiha.

"I apologize, there is nothing nearby... not for miles." Itachi informed the man, mind mulling over possible inns they could go to for the night. The small man gave a shake of his head.

"Then there will be no one to hear you scream!" He declared and Itachi blinked in confusion as the giant gilled man suddenly approached him and reached for his throat. No noise escaped the Uchiha and in an instant everything went dark.

"That was rather dramatic, was it not Sasori?" The silver haired man hummed.

"Kisame, bring him to the boat. Kakashi get ready to sail." Sasori ordered. Kisame caught Itachi as he fell from the horse. He carried the Uchiha onto the boat with Kakashi following behind. He settled him down on some materials that looked far more comfortable than the deck of the ship.

"What is that you're ripping?" Kakashi asked and Kisame turned to watch as Sasori tied some fabric to the horse's reigns.

"It's fabric from the uniform of an ANBU captain of Sound." Sasori mumbled, not looking up from his work.

"Who's Sound?" Kisame questioned curiously, approaching the red head.

"The country across the sea and the sworn enemy of Konoha." Sasori replied and smacked the horse into motion. The horse let out a snort and tore off back towards where Itachi had come from. Sasori approached the ship brushing his hands off. He nodded once to Kakashi who walked over to the wheel, leaning against it to watch his leader speak.

"Once the horse reaches the castle, the fabric will make the prince suspect the Sound folk would have abducted his love. When the Prince finds his boy's dead on the Sound border, his suspicions will be confirmed."

"You never said anything about killing anyone." Kakashi spoke up, looking uncomfortable.

"I've hired you to help me start a war. It's a prestigious line of art, with a old and glorious tradition." Sasori explained with a lazy shrug of his shoulders, sleepy eyes fixing on the large man who still looked unhappy.

"I just don't think it's right, killing an innocent boy." Kisame shook his head and Sasori whirled on him, eyes suddenly sharp and focused.

"Am I going mad, or did the word ' ** _think_** ' escape your lips? YOU WERE NOT HIRED FOR YOUR BRAINS, YOU MEGALODON SEA MASS!"

"I agree with Kisame." Kakashi sullenly stated and Sasori cast him a withering stare and pointed a finger at him.

OH! Of course you do! What happens to the boy is not truly your concern. ** _I_**  will kill him! And remember this,  _ **never**_  forget this, when I found you, you were so slobbering drunk, You couldn't even buy Sake!" Sasori then turned on Kisame. "And  _you_! Friendless, brainless, helpless, hopeless! DO YOU WANT ME TO SEND YOU BACK TO WHERE YOU WERE? UNEMPLOYED? IN KIRI?" Kisame quickly shook his head and Sasori scowled at the pair before storming away.

"Sasori, he can... fuss." Kakashi approached Kisame and attempted to comfort him. He nudged Kisame's shoulder and Kisame hummed thoughtfully.

"Fuss, fuss... I think he like to scream... at us." Kisame sniggered and Kakashi slowly smiled.

"Probably he means no... harm." Kakashi played along. The pair quickly looked towards Sasori who was ignoring them.

"He's really very short on...  _charm_!" Kisame leered and the silver haired man chuckled at this.

"Mah, You have a great gift for rhyme." Kakashi pointed out with kind eyes. The large man looked at his companion, smiling slightly and showing off his razor sharp teeth.

"Yes, yes, some of the time." Kisame shrugged his large shoulders.

"Enough of that!" Sasori grouched. Both men quickly stopped for a moment and Kakashi returned to his work. The boat slowly moved through the water and Sasori relaxed in his chair.

"Kisame, are there rocks ahead?" Kakashi called out.

"If there are, we'll all be dead!"

"No more rhymes now, I mean it!" Sasori snapped at the pair. There was a moment of silence and Sasori relaxed again, closing his eyes.

"Anybody want a peanut?" Kisame suddenly piped up.

"BAHHH!"


	5. Chapter 5

It was the dead of night and Itachi had ling given up hope on escaping. He could swim but he did not know these waters and his swimming was not that strong to begin with. Sasori was perched on a barrel, arms crossed. Kakashi seemed content with gazing into the darkness and Kisame was moving around the ship. He had offered Itachi a blanket which the boy accepted. The air was far too cold and the giant of a man seemed to have a kind heart.

Kakashi and Kisame even attempted to make small talk with him, but Sasori was quick to put an end to it and sent his two lackeys back to work. Itachi was not really up for idle chatting anyway.

"We'll reach the cliffs by dawn, be ready for when we port." Sasori's tired voice called out in the night. He moved around the boat, feeling the Uchiha's eyes following his every move. The small man then turned his attention to Kakashi who was gazing out into the ocean.  _"_ What are you looking at?"

"I am just making sure nobody's follow us." Kakashi explained and Sasori shook his head, plopping down on a barrel.

"That would be inconceivable." He argued. Itachi turned his attention to the man who had captured him, lifting his chin.

"You're very arrogant. There is no doubt you will be caught. And when you are, the prince will see you all hanged." Normally Itachi despised killing, but this man was dangerous. He could see it in his eyes. Sasori snorted and ran a hand through his mused hair.

"Oh please. Spare me. Of all the necks on this boat, the one you should be worrying about is your own." He glanced back to Kakashi who was once again watching the water _._ "Stop doing that! We can all relax, it's almost over."

"Sasori, are you sure nobody's follow us?" Kakashi asked, glancing back at his header who released a weary sigh as if deeply troubled.

"As I told you, it would be absolutely, totally, and in all other ways, inconceivable. Think on it, Kakashi. No one in Sound knows what we've done, and no one in Konoha could've gotten here so fast… we have pulled the perfect crime and we are smooth sailing from here on out...why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing,, I was just looking behind us and something out there."

"What?" Sasori leaped to his feet and moved to stand beside Kakashi. "Hmm...it's just some fisherman out for a nightly boat ride... through eel infested waters."

Itachi took this opportunity of distraction to leap to his feet. Before anyone noticed him, the Uchiha leaped over the edge of the ship and into the water.

At the sound of the splash, Sasori spun around, eyes moving from where Itachi had previously been to the water.

"Damn! Kakashi, go in! Get after him! "

"I only dog paddle."

"I can't swim." Kisame stated as Sasori then turned to him.

"You're a walking shark!"

"That's sort of stereotypical of you, Sasori." Kisame argued while Kakashi shook his head in disappointment."

"I don't have time for this!" He leaned over the edge of the ship, squinting to see Itachi's frame as the boy swam through the ocean. He could hear splashing as the Uchiha moved. Then the shrieks began and Sasori grinned. Both Kakashi and Kisame stared on nervously, Kisame itching to call out to itachi and warn him about the danger. Sasori gripped the railing on the ship, eyes narrowed.

"Do you know what that sound is, boy? Those are shrieking eels. They're quite popular in this area. If you don't believe me, just wait! They always grow louder when they're about to feed on human flesh." Itachi could clearly hear Sasori but he kept swimming. He could make out the ship Kakashi had seen earlier and began to swim towards it, mouth opening to call out to them for help. Then the first eel swam by. Sasori chuckled. "If you swim back now, I promise, no harm will come to you. I doubt you'll get such an offer from the eels." Itachi gasped, water filling his mouth as an eel moved by his leg. Itachi turned as a shriek sounded loudly in his ear getting closer and closer, teeth glistened in the moonlight as it bared down on him.

**"Hey, Itachi doesn't get eaten you know." Grandpa Sarutobi suddenly spoke up, causing Naruto to flinch. The boy had been leaning very close as he listened to the story.**

**"Wait...what?" Naruto blinked, sitting back and Sarutobi fixed with a steady gaze.**

**"The eel doesn't get him. I'm just letting you know because you look a little worried." Naruto rubbed the side of his face.**

**"I wasn't worried, Grandpa... well, maybe I was a little bit concerned about him, but that's not the same thing. Believe it!" The boy was quick to defend himself and Sarutobi hummed.**

**"We can stop now if you want." The old man offered and Naruto stared.**

**"What?"**

**"We can stop if you're not up to it." Sarutobi offered and Naruto shook his head.**

**"No, you could read a little bit more...if you want."**

**"Do you know what that sound is, Highness?** **Those are the shrieking eels."**

**"You already read that part, Grandpa." Naruto quickly told the man who released a long sigh.**

**"Oh, I did didn't I? Forgive me... moving on. Okay, let's see here. Itachi was in the water, the eel was coming after him, he was scared, the eel started to charge him, and then-"**

The eel had closed in on Itachi, mouth open and fangs glistening as Itachi stared at it with wide eyes. This was it. This was how he would die. Before the eel could attack, a large blue fist slammed down on its head and grabbed the Uchiha by his arm and pulled him from the cold water.

"Kisame put him down! Grab me a blanket!" Itachi heard Sasori shout as Kisame carried him back to the pallet. He sat Itachi down and moved to do as he was told. Kakashi relaxed against the railing and looked back over the water, frowning.

"He seems to be getting closer."

" And he's no concern of ours. Sail on..." Sasori sighed as he wrapped the blanket around Itachi's shoulders and met the boy's gaze. "You're much more resourceful then I took you for." He admitted grudgingly. Itachi looked away and the man quickly grabbed his chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

"You think you're brave, don't you?" He looked at Itachi with a twinge of respect as the Uchiha stared back, water dripping down his face. The raven met his gaze coldly.

"Only compared to some." He replied and Sasori's lips curved into a smirk.

"Very well then. Get some rest boy. You have a long day ahead of you."


	6. Chapter 6

"Mahh, he's right on top of us. I wonder if he's using the same wind we are…" Kakashi's bored voice drawled out as he leaned over the ship and squinted at the sky. Sasori scowled at him and waved him off.

"He's too late anyway. Look,The Cliffs Of Sharingan! Hurry up! Move the thing! And that other thing!" Sasori grasped Itachi by the arm and hauled him off the boat. Itachi looked over his shoulder at the other ship approaching _._ Was it Danzo? It couldn't be...not without his entire Armada. Sasori pushed Itachi against Kisame who gently took his arm to steady him. Sasori and Kakashi took a harness and wrapped it around Kisame and Itachi, forcing the Uchiha to cling to the giant's neck.

"Hold on tight, alright?" Kisame instructed Itachi in a shockingly gentle voice. Kakashi tightened the harness around Itachi's waist.

"Keep your eyes closed. It will help." The silver haired man murmured as he adjusted the harness.

"What does it matter?" Itachi questioned. "You're just going to kill me anyway." Kakashi averted his eyes and Kisame sighed. Itachi did as he was asked however and held onto the giant. He could feel a hand on his ass and he knew without looking that it was Kakashi. He sighed and prepared himself for his fate.

Sasori released a sharp laugh, dark eyes narrowed in glee. He came to Kisame's front an ordered him to start moving. Itachi looked up at the cliff and far in the distance he could see the top. He clenched his eyes shut in dismay.

"Only Kisame is strong enough to climb up. Whoever that is will have to sail around until he can find a harbor." Sasori gloated as Kisame moved up. Itachi heard Kakashi hum in understanding.

"Well he's climbing the rope...and quickly."

"Inconceivable! Go faster!" Sasori shouted and Kisame scoffed.

"I can't go any faster." The giant argued. Sasori seemed to be having a meltdown. Itachi could hear him breathing heavily and peeked his eyes open, but all he could see was the back of Kisame's head.

"You are supposed to be this giant beast! This unbeatable brute! And yet here were are! He gains!" Sasori snarled.

"Well, to be fair, I'm carrying three people." Kisame stated and Kakashi voiced his agreement. Sasori however shook his head.

"I do not accept excuses. I'm just going to have to find myself a new giant, that's all."

"Why would you say such cruel things?" Kisame asked.

"You're very rude, Sasori." Kakashi piped up.

"DID I MAKE IT CLEAR THAT YOUR JOB IS AT STAKE?" Sasori shouted, voice echoing off the cliff walls. Kisame sighed and pulled himself up quicker.

"Next time,  _you_  can carry us then." He griped. He managed to pull himself closer and Kakashi slipped off first and climbed the rest of the way before reaching down to help the rest. He took Itachi first and easily hoisted him up before settling him against a rock.

"Catch your breath." He murmured as he moved to grab Sasori. Itachi struggled to his feet and looked around, preparing to make a run for it, but Sasori was quick to grab him by the arm and hold him fast. Kisame clambered to the top and once he was, Sasori dragged Itachi over to the ropes and he began to cut at it. Itachi watched as each twine snapped away, wondering what the man in black would do now. The last piece fell away and the rope slid swiftly over the side of the cliff and out of sight. Sasori sneered and pocketed the knife.

"Let's move."

"He's still there." Kakashi called over his shoulder and Sasori scowled, shoving Itachi to Kisame as he moved to look over the cliff.

"Of course he's still there. Why wouldn't he be!? INCONCEIVABLE!"

"You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means." Kakashi chided.

"Whoever he is, he's obviously seen us with the prince and must therefore die. Kisame, carry the boy. We'll head straight for the Sound frontier. Catch up when he's dead. If he falls, great. If not, kill him." Sasori moved away and Kisame approached his friend.

"You be careful. People in masks cannot be trusted." Kisame dramatically looked away and Kakashi awkwardly fiddled with his own mask.

"Yours is fine!" Kisame quickly assured him.

"I'm waiting!" Sasori shouted as he dragged Itachi closer to him. The Uchiha wondered if he might as well just jump off the cliff now and be done with it. Kisame moved over to where they stood and nodded at Itachi.

"May I?" He motioned to the Uchiha and Sasori scoffed.

"Just pick him up and let's go." He ordered and Kisame scooped the Uchiha up with a quick apology. Kakashi watched them go, before quickly rushing to the edge of the cliff and looking down at the man who was steadily climbing up.

"Hello there! Slow going?" Kakashi called and the man looked up.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but this is not as easy as it looks, so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't distract me."

"Oops, sorry." Kakashi lifted a placating hand.

"Thank you." The man replied. Kakashi moved around a bit, kicking up dirt as he waited. It did not take long until he was looking back over the cliff at the man who was still making his way up.

"I do not suppose you could speed things up a bit?" Kakashi asked, tapping his foot impatiently. He heard the man sigh as if greatly bothered.

" If you're in such a hurry, you could lower a rope or find something useful to do."

"I could do that, but I do not think you would accept my help, since I am only waiting around to kill you." Kakashi honestly answered and he heard the man snort in response.

"That does put a damper on our relationship." The man admitted and Kakashi grinned behind his mask.

"But, I promise I will not kill you until you reach the top." He promised.

"That's very comforting, but I'm afraid you'll just have to wait." The man responded.

"Mahh, I hate waiting. _._  I could give you my word as a swordsman...?" Kakashi offered.

"No good. I've known too many swordsmen."

"So you can't trust me?"

"Nah, sorry pal." The man replied in a strained voice. Kakashi placed his hand over his heart.

"I swear, on the soul of my father, Hatake Sakumo, you will reach the top alive." Doves flew over his head at this and the man was amazed.

"That was beautiful. Throw me the rope." The man nodded and Kakashi quickly moved to grab the rope off the ground and unwound it before dragging it over the edge.

 _"_ Thank you." The man stated, breathing a little heavy as he drew his sword. Kakashi waved him off.

"Hey now, We can wait until you are ready." He offered and the man in black released his sword.

"Thank you." The man in black nodded his thanks and took off his boot to dump out sand. Kakashi watched him in interest. The man was dressed in all black. All that could be seen were a pair of dark eyes. Kakashi wondered who this man was and what he was doing chasing after the prince.

"I do not mean to pry, but you don't by any chance happen to have an irregularly long tongue?" Kakashi asked and the man in black cocked his head.

"I apologize but I'm not sure I'm into you that way." The man slowly responded and Kakashi quickly shook his head.

"No, I mean...is your tongue normal?"

"Do you always begin conversations this way?" The man asked as he put his boot back on. Kakashi handed the sword he was holding to the man.

My father was slaughtered by a long tongued man. My father was an excellent warrior...after he rescued comrades over keeping information safe he was shamed and used his time to make weapons. Glorious weapons that were famous all around. The long tongued ma came to have my father make a sword and my father jumped at the chance." Kakashi handed the man in black the sword. Kakashi could recall those days vividly. How his father had rescued the men in his group and in turn lost viable information. He was ridiculed for it. The secrets that he lost could have cost countless lives. But Kakashi's father did not regret it. He took up smithing to ease the burden and found a talent in it. Kakashi had never seen anything like it. He could watch his father for hours without fail as the man produced weapons of the highest calibre.

"I've never seen one like it." The man in black replied as he returned the sword. Kakashi nodded dully.

"The long tongued man returned and demanded the sword, but at one-tenth the price. My father refused. Without a word, the long tongued man stabbed him through the heart." Kakashi could recall that moment as well, and the scream he had uttered as his father fell. He looked out over the ocean and let out a soft, wistful sigh.

"My father was my word, so I challenged the man who killed to a duel. I failed and was left alive. But the irregularly long tongued man gave me this." Kakashi pointed to the long scar running down his eye. It did not hurt anymore, but Kakashi saw it every time he looked in the mirror. It reminded him of his failure and the promise he made.

"I'm sorry. You must have been very young." The man in black murmured softly. Kakashi nodded, fingers curling into a loose fist.

"I was eleven years old. When I was-a strong enough, I dedicated my life to the study of sword fighting, so the next time we meet, I will not fail. I will go up to the long tongued man and say, "Hello. My name is Hatake Kakashi. You killed my father. Prepare to die." He could picture it in his head and it gave him strength.

"Have you managed to find him yet?" The man asked and Kakashi shook his head.

"I'm still searching. I follow Sasori for means of profit...the revenge business it not exactly booming these days." Kakashi admitted with a little shrug.

"Well,I hope you face him someday." Shisui nodded and slowly stood, drawing his sword.

"You're ready?" Kakashi asked, leaping to his feet. The man sighed and nodded.

"As I'll ever be. You have been awfully polite in waiting."

"You seem a decent fellow. I hate to kill you." Kakashi admitted and the man met his eyes and nodded.

"You seem a decent fellow. I hate to die." The man in black offered a slight bow, and they began.

Their blades struck, clanging against each other as both men parried their steps. Kakashi was fluid in his movements, having years of practice he managed to keep his footing light. The man in black however was just as quick, never allowing Kakashi an opening. It had been a long time since Kakashi had actual competition.

"You fight often?" Kakashi asked as he struck the man's sword. The man hummed and nodded.

"Quite often. I tend to use my freetime to study up on the art."

"I can tell!" Kakashi replied in amazement.

"You're quite impressive." The man in black admitted and Kakashi smiled. He was amazed by how quickly the man in bkac was able to deflect his own blows, moving with such agility.

"You are wonderful!" Kakashi stated and the man in black nodded at the compliment.

"Thank you. I've worked hard to become so." Kakashi leaped from the edge of a boulder, dodging the sword as his whipped down towards him. His feet skid through the dirt and he just barely managed to hit the man's blow, knocking him away.

"I admit it, you are better than I am." Kakashi sighed. The man in black was quick to pin him against the rock wall. He stared at Kakashi long and hard.

"Then why are you smiling?" The man in black questioned curiously.

"Because I know something you don't know." Kakashi teased.

And what is that?"

"I am not left-handed." Kakashi switched his sword to his other hand the man in black chuckled in delight. They traded more blows, more like a dance routine then a battle.

"You're amazing!" The man in black admitted and Kakashi preened.

"I ought to be after practicing for so long." He stated as he stepped back gracefully, arm extended.

"There is something I ought to tell you." The man murmured and Kakashi stared.

"Tell me."

"I'm not left-handed either." The man in black replied and threw his sword in the air, catching it with his right hand. Kakashi nearly swooned. They crossed blades once more, Kakashi was amazed by how well the man in black fought.

"Who  _are_  you?" Kakashi finally asked in amazement. He was answered with a shrug.

"No one of consequence." The man in black replied in an even tone. Kakashi clicked his tongue.

"I must know." Kakashi implored. This man was like the hero out of his favorite books!

"You should get used to disappointment." Was the reply given.

"Mahh." Kakashi sighed and the battle continued. It was not long until the man in black managed to knock Kakashi's sword from his grip. Before the man could lunge for it, he was sliced on the cheek. Kakashi fell to his knees.

"Kill me quickly. Make it a good death." He stated in a calm voice, prepared to die. He could reunite with his father. Kakashi closed his eyes. He could hear the man in black walk around him.

"I would as soon destroy a work of art like yourself. However, since I can't have you following me either..." And with that, the man in black hit Kakashi over the head with the brunt of his sword. Kakashi slumped to the ground and the man knelt down. "Please understand I hold you in the highest respect." He pat Kakashi on the cheek, before leaping to his feet and rushing off after the rest of the group.


	7. Chapter 7

Over a decade ago there had been a great civil war between Konoha and a group of rebels. Many had lost their lives on both ends. Danzo had been a young man beginning in steps into the kingdom. For you see, it had not always been Danzo's father in control. Before it had been a long prestigious line that went back centuries. Until Danzo's people stepped up. Perhaps it was his people who would be called the rebels. But they had won. They day had been theres. They had taken the crown and all the rights along with it, executing the King and Queen, but failing to capture the rest of the royal family. Danzo had personally killed the King. It was still something he thought of to this day. The power one stroke of his hand had given him. He had won, but there were survivors.

The rebels had fled into the hills and formed a new village. The Sound. For they could hear what was coming and they would strike again. The children had been spared from Danzo that day and perhaps were being raised to reclaim their throne.

An Uchiha on the throne again? How ludicrous!

* * *

Sasori turned his head towards where Kisame was pointing and gaped. For a moment he considered just throwing Itachi aside and making a run for it. He scowled, head turning so Kisame could not see his reaction. "Inconcievable!" He snarled and turned towards Kisame, motioning to Itachi who looked quite bored with the situation. He had already made two escape attempts and had nearly managed to outrun Kisame, but the man's stride was quite impressive and he had effortlessly grabbed Itachi by the shoulder and yanked him back. Now, his shoulder hurt and he was exhausted. "Give him to me. Catch up with us when you're done." Itachi heard Sasori speak. The man took Itachi's arm and yanked him forward, his grip bruising.

"What do I do?" Kisame asked in confusion and Sasori turned, dark eyes narrowed in annoyance and exasperation.

"Finish him! Get rid of him! Do it your way!" He demanded and the taller man scoffed, already over this whole situation.

"Oh good, **my** way. Thank you, Sasori, that's _very_ helpful." Kisame nodded and waved his hand. "Now the question remains, what's my _fucking_ way?" He frowned and turned to face Sasori who was gripping Itachi's arm. Sasori slapped a hand against his face, sighing heavily. Itachi's attention turned to look at the clouds. He wondered what would happen if he screamed. Sasori's grip tightened on Itachi.

"Pick up one of those rocks, get behind the boulder. In a few minutes the man in black will come running around the corner. The minute his head is in view, smash it with the rock!" He spoke slowly and loudly dragging Itachi away from Kisame and down the path. Itachi sighed heavily, letting Sasori take him. "Well, my way sucks." Kisame muttered. He moved to hide behind the boulder, lifting a large rock and tossing it from hand to hand. Moments later he heard the man in black approach. Kisame crouched low, eyes narrowing in concentration. The man in black's head popped into view and Kisame pelted the rock just left of his head, listening to it shatter. The man stopped running and turned, dark eyes unreadable behind his mask.

"I did that on purpose. I could have hit you." Kisame boasted as he came into view and the man inclined his head. The guy was _huge_. Bigger than anyone he had seen before.

"I don't doubt it." The man in black slowly replied. "Now what?"

"We face each other as equals. So, no tricks, no weapons. Just us beating the shit out of each other." Kisame explained and the man in black's eyes narrowed.

"You mean, you'll put down your rock and I'll put down my sword and we'll try and kill each other like civilized people?" He slowly asked.

"Or I could just kill you now." Kisame offered, picking up a large rock and leering at the man who shook his head swiftly. "I'm open to both."

"No need to get hasty." The man replied quickly setting down his sword. "Let's fight." The man in black darted forward but Kisame was as unmoving as the boulders surrounding them. The man bounced off of him with a grunt. Kisame offered him a toothy, sharp grin. Twice more, the man tried to overpower him and like an adult simply amusing a child, Kisame watched him. The man in black released a frustrated growl.

"Are you just humoring me or something?" He asked and Kisame shrugged.

"I just want you to feel you're doing well. I hate for people to die embarrassed." He seemed to be holding back, all the while toying with the man. His grin was all teeth and his eyes overly bright. The man in black nodded.

"That's nice of you." He replied and the huge man laughed, voice booming.

"I'm a nice guy." Kisame shrugged. He glanced at the man in black, eyes narrowing slightly. "So I gotta ask." He lunged for the man in black who darted between his legs with nimble grace, coming up behind him and smiling faintly.

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing a mask?" He questioned as he lunged at the smaller man who dodged away. "Were you burned by acid or something? Cut your face up? Or just ugly?"

"Oh no nothing like that, it's just they're really comfortable. I think everyone will be wearing them in the future." The man shrugged. "Ah so a fashion statement!" Kisame laughed in delight as the man leaped onto his back. "Gotta respect a man who follows his own path." He smashed the man in black into a boulder and the man groaned in pain. He dropped into a roll, moving past Kisame who lunged for him. They scuffled, the man in black evading Kisame with ease.

"I think I know why you're being so difficult."

"Why's that?" The man in black asked, leaping onto Kisame's back, arms locking around his throat. Kisame grit his teeth.

"Well, I haven't fought just one person for so long. Been specializing in groups. Battling gangs for local charities, that kind of thing." He smashed the man in black into a boulder, but the man held on tight _._

"Why should that make such a difference?" The man in black asked curiously, groaning as Kisame rammed him into another rock. Kisame's movements were slowing down. He lumbered forward, trying to pry the man off his neck.

"Well, you see, you use different moves when you're fighting half a dozen people than when you only have to be worried... about ... one." Kisame dropped to his knees and with a little groan, fell forward onto his face, unconscious. The man in black slid off his back and with a bit of effort pushed him over onto his back. He pressed his ear to his chest, listening for a heartbeat. He sighed in relief when he found one and studied the large man.

"Sorry friend. I do not envy you the headache you will have when you awake. But, in the meantime, rest well, and dream of large women...or men. I don't exactly know your preference." The man in black shrugged before leaning over to grab his sword. He returned to his feet, offering Kisame a final salute before rushing off down the path after Sasori.

* * *

By the cliffs, the prince had finally reached land and his party overlooked the area. "There was a battle here. Both equal in ability." Danzo hummed, scratching his chin in dramatic fashion.

"Yes?" Orochimaru pressed, stepping towards his prince with gleaming eyes. "Who won?" Danzo frowned, taking steps in one direction with narrowed eyes. He pointed outward. "The loser... ran off alone, and the winner." He pointed in the other direction. "Followed those footprints toward Sound."

"We could track them both." Orochimaru offered and Danzo shook his head.

"The loser means nothing. Only the Prince Itachi matters. Clearly this was all planned by nin of Sound. We must all be ready for whatever lies ahead. And we must be quick. My betrothed is on the line."

"This could be a trap." Orochimaru pointed out as they moved forward.

" I always think everything could be a trap..." Danzo peered around, face impassive as his men watched him. "Which is why I'm still alive." Was he paranoid? Did it matter. His lovely fiancé in the hands of the enemy! Such scandal. Although...something about those lovely eyes seemed eerily familiar...Danzo shook the thought away. Earlier superstition was not something he needed to linger on. His spies had yet to make any such confirmations known.


End file.
